


Paura del buio

by Bethesda



Category: Dying Light (Video Game), Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Violence, Canonical Character Death, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Italiano | Italian, M/M, They're not a couple but there's hugging and taking care of eachother, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombie Bite, Zombies
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethesda/pseuds/Bethesda
Summary: Zombie AUHal è uno scienziato forse in grado di fermare la progressione del virus che pian piano sta distruggendo il pianeta; Snake è il soldato che deve andare a recuperarlo. Finiti insieme quasi per sbaglio, si ritrovano a dover fare una deviazione prima di tornare alla civiltà, oltre il confine, ma qualcosa va storto.
Relationships: Otacon & Solid Snake, Otacon/Solid Snake
Kudos: 1





	Paura del buio

**Author's Note:**

> Postata originariamente su Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart per la #6hcfanfictionchallenge.

A Snake mancava il fiato: correre per lunghe distanze era il suo forte ma farlo con un peso morto addosso non era certo semplice, soprattutto se quel peso non faceva altro che aggrapparsi a lui, rendendogli difficili certi movimenti.

Avrebbe voluto abbaiargli qualcosa ma decise di risparmiare il fiato, gettandosi in un vicoletto, scavalcando un muretto basso, insinuandosi in quelli che dovevano essere i fondi di un negozio e di cui poco e niente ormai rimaneva, solo l’odore stantio di qualcosa andato a male.

Non avrebbe indagato su cosa: ormai sapeva bene che non era il caso di guardarsi troppo intorno alla ricerca della fonte. Di solito si trattava di qualcosa di particolarmente disgustoso.

Posò a terra il proprio carico, intimandogli di tacere, le orecchie tese ad avvertire il minimo rumore, la pistola pronta in mano.

Avrebbe preferito non usarla.

Troppo rumorosa anche con il silenziatore.

Avvertì dei passi avvicinarsi alle sue spalle, oltre la finestra da cui erano entrati.

Non aveva bisogno di sporgersi per sapere chi fossero.

Lo sentiva dall’odore.

Infetti, il corpo ormai dilaniato dalle piaghe o dai morsi, ferite purulente traboccanti di larve, pupille cave.

In cinque li avevano stanati, indubbiamente lenti, ma fra di loro vi era un CViral, un infettato di fresco, uno di quelli che per qualche ragione aveva mantenuto la capacità di correre, saltare, scattare quanto un umano nel pieno delle forze. Rapido, difficile da abbattere, pericoloso.

Bastava il minimo rumore per attirarli.

Snake trattenne il respiro, pistola stretta, grilletto pronto, muscoli tesi pronti a guizzare.

Dei grugniti, ringhi, suoni gutturali profondi stavano riempiendo il vicolo da cui erano entrati.

Sentiva i passi frenetici del CViral e quelli strascicati e lenti degli altri.

Sembravano intenzionati a non proseguire, a restare lì.

Il che sarebbe stato pessimo per Snake e per il suo protetto: gli zombie – odiava chiamarli così, ma ci stava facendo l’abitudine – potevano rimanere immobili in un punto per ore, giorni, in attesa di uno stimolo, visivo o uditivo che fosse. Sarebbe bastato un loro minimo errore per farli entrare in massa dentro il loro nascondiglio, e più rimanevano fermi peggio sarebbe stato.

Presto sarebbe giunta la notte e dovevano raggiungere il primo rifugio disponibile, che secondo la sua mappa doveva essere a circa un chilometro di distanza.

Un’inezia in una situazione normale, ma con le tenebre in agguato e quel gruppo lì fuori sarebbero potuti risultare fatali.

Il soldato lanciò un’occhiata al suo compagno: l’ingegnere era raggomitolato, tremante, le mani ad afferrare le proprie ginocchia, gli occhi sbarrati dietro gli occhiali rotti.

Grazie all’unica lama di luce che penetrava dalla feritoia da cui si erano infilati poteva notare le macchie di sangue sul suo parka bianco.

Fresche e non.

Ciò che lo preoccupava era che non poteva sapere se fosse dell’ingegnere o meno.

Ma se ne sarebbe occupato dopo.

L’idea che Hal fosse stato infettato lo devastava ma stava riuscendo nel suo intento di bloccare quanto più possibile il pensiero, concentrandosi sul fatto che avevano ben altri pensieri in quell’istante.

Sopravvivere in primis.

Rimasero immobili per quelle se sembrarono ore, ma in realtà non furono più che dieci minuti, sino a che Snake non notò dei movimenti all’esterno. Qualcosa doveva aver attirato gli zombie, che si stavano allontanando in massa, seguendo il CViral, che ringhiando si era lanciato all’inseguimento, lontano dal vicolo.

Era la loro occasione.

Si avvicinò all’ingegnere, inginocchiandosi di fronte a lui, mano sulla spalla per richiamare la sua attenzione.

«Hal. Hal, dobbiamo andare. Riesci a correre?»

Nessuna risposta.

Gli occhi dell’ingegnere erano vacui, parevano non notarlo.

Tanto gli bastò come risposta.

Come fosse stato un peso morto, Snake lo afferrò, buttandoselo in spalla senza che questo si opponesse.

Si ritenne fortunato che l’altro fosse magro.

Gettò un rapido sguardo nel vicolo attraverso un foro nella parete.

Via libera.

Si gettò in strada, il baricentro basso, la pistola sempre in mano, il battito cardiaco calmo grazie alle nano-macchine.

Avevano ancora un’ora e mezza di fronte a loro prima del tramonto.

Se la sarebbero fatta bastare.

* * *

Il rifugio era attivo ma vuoto, segno che qualcuno doveva essere passato da lì da poco. Nessun segno di scontri fra bande rivali né di banditi, ma neanche di rivenditori. Peccato, gli sarebbe venuto comodo prendere qualche garza in più in quell’istante, ma di quei tempi la situazione del mercato era peggiorata al di fuori delle torri principali e difficilmente si trovavano singoli con cui barattare che non pretendessero in cambio un prezzo folle.

Snake scavalcò il muro principale, chiudendo dietro di sé l’unico punto di accesso, non senza fatica dal momento che Hal non era ancora rientrato in sé, ma una volta dentro poté finalmente tirare un respiro di sollievo.

Fuori – notò – cominciavano ad ammassarsi piccoli gruppi di infetti lenti, che li osservavano con brama animalesca.

Uno di loro andò ad appendersi con una mano alla cancellata e a Snake bastò azionare una leva secondaria del generatore perché questo venisse attraversato da una violenta scossa. Lo zombie rimase attaccato, lo spasmo muscolare scatenato dall’elettricità talmente forte che la mano non voleva decidersi a staccarsi, ma vi volle qualche secondo perché il problema si risolvesse da sé: doveva essere stato in decomposizione da parecchio tempo, perché il braccio si separò dal resto del corpo, che cadde a terra come una tartaruga sul guscio, mentre l’arto, in pochi istanti, crollò a terra, le dita bruciate, incapaci di reggersi ulteriormente alla cancellata.

Snake si stupì del fatto che ormai una cosa del genere non gli facesse più né caldo né freddo.

Ma ora che erano al sicuro doveva pensare ad altro.

Prese Hal, lo portò dentro, chiudendo la porta della baracca in lamiera alle proprie spalle.

Lì dentro era insolitamente pulito.

Niente sangue, niente mosche, nessun odore se non il proprio e quello del suo compagno di viaggio.

Snake si tolse lo zaino e la torcia e con delicatezza si inginocchiò di fronte all’altro.

Hal non era responsivo, ancora sotto shock.

E lo capiva bene.

Nonostante gli orrori a cui si erano dovuti abituare in così poco tempo, a Snake non era certo capitato di assistere alla morte di un proprio caro come era successo ad Hal.

O, perlomeno, non una morte di cui non fosse lui la causa.

E nel suo caso si era sempre trattato di eliminazioni necessarie e pulite.

Mentre ciò che era successo ad E.E. era stato a dir poco sconvolgente, per quanto ordinario.

Settimane per trovarla, per raggiungere la città giusta e riuscire ad individuare la posizione della scienziata, settimane per far ricongiungere i due fratelli. E tutto era svanito in un nulla.

Un attacco improvviso da parte di un collega di lei che aveva nascosto di essere infetto.

A nulla erano valsi i tentativi di salvarla: l’altro le era già addosso da troppo tempo quando Snake era riuscito a sparargli un colpo alla testa e aveva già cominciato a dilaniarne il giovane corpo sotto gli occhi di entrambi.

Snake non aveva avuto scelta.

Un singolo proiettile. Pulito, in fronte.

Così come aveva fatto con Sniper Wolf.

Perché doveva sempre fare la parte del boia?

E adesso giustamente Hal era devastato, la mente rotta di fronte all’immagine della sorella agonizzante e del suo amico costretto a darle il colpo di grazia.

Non erano riusciti a trovare neanche il tempo per darle una sepoltura degna – esisteva ancora quel concetto? – né a dar fuoco al corpo. Snake aveva recuperato i documenti e gli hard disk contenenti il lavoro della ragazza, il tempo necessario per non far perdere completamente significato al loro viaggio, che già gli infetti erano loro addosso.

Pochi, ma abbastanza per afferrare un Hal ridotto ai minimi termini, non pronto a combattere.

Ma per quello c’era Snake.

Ne erano usciti indenni.

O perlomeno Snake lo sperava.

Lui stesso si era salvato dal morso di uno dei mostri grazie alla propria tuta, appositamente rinforzata per situazioni simili.

Mentre Hal…

Doveva controllare.

David allungò una mano, afferrando lo scienziato per la spalla, quanto bastava per scuoterlo.

«Otacon. Otacon, dobbiamo controllare se sei ferito».

Non disse niente.

Non avevano tempo da perdere.

Se Hal era stato morso era necessario scoprire dove e quanto era estesa la lesione.

Ed eventualmente cominciare la terapia anti-virale.

Snake ne aveva con sé dodici fiale, il necessario per raggiungere il confine con la parte del mondo ancora non sconvolta dal caos.

Ma era una scorta che gli era stata affidata a inizio missione per sé, in caso di morso, con l’ordine perentorio di non sprecarla.

Ma come poteva considerare uno spreco l’utilizzarla su quello che per puro caso era diventato il suo unico sostegno in quell’inferno?

Certo, se lo avessero morso a sua volta sarebbe stato un bel guaio.

Avrebbe dovuto scegliere.

Se iniziare la terapia anche su di sé, sperando che le nano-macchine aiutassero l’anti-virale, permettendogli di doverne assumere meno, o se rinunciarvi completamente, permettendo ad Hal di sopravvivere e di continuare.

Dopotutto era lui che aveva fra le mani la risposta ai loro problemi.

Lui solo che, grazie anche al sacrificio di E.E., avrebbe potuto debellare definitivamente il virus.

Snake, invece, era perfettamente sacrificabile.

Ma sarebbe riuscito da solo lo scienziato ad attraversare quelle terre dimenticate da Dio? Sarebbe riuscito a premere il grilletto, una volta che glielo avesse chiesto?

David scacciò via quei pensieri.

Era troppo presto per fissarsi sui “se”.

Ancora non aveva visto le ferite di Hal, ancora non sapeva se ce l’avrebbe fatta.

Con delicatezza si portò in avanti con il busto, le mani ad allentare la presa dell’altro sulle proprie ginocchia, allontanando le braccia dal resto del corpo. Andò a cercare la zip del parka, trovandola quasi subito, e pian piano la abbassò.

Con qualche difficoltà riuscì a sfilarglielo, e lì capì che buona parte del sangue non era dello scienziato, ma degli zombie che aveva eliminato. Probabilmente anche di E.E. stessa.

Ma non tutto.

Il maglioncino che indossava era strappato all’altezza del trapezio sinistro, e dal tessuto mancante Snake riusciva a vedere la carne viva.

Imprecò sommessamente e quando riuscì a sfilargli anche quel pezzo di stoffa non riuscì a reprimere una bestemmia.

Il morso c’era, e ben evidente, sebbene non profondo.

Controllò il resto del corpo, ma sembrava non esservi altro di potenzialmente pericoloso, solo qualche taglietto da caduta che non rientrava certamente fra i loro problemi principali.

Snake andò a frugare nello zaino, estraendo tutto il contenuto necessario al pronto soccorso.

Ringraziò dal profondo del cuore il buon samaritano che aveva lasciato due grossi boccioni d’acqua – apparentemente pulita – nel rifugio, e gli augurò ogni bene, sebbene già sapesse la risposta.

Nessuno avrebbe mai lasciato quel lusso lì per poi andarsene.

Ne scaldò una buona quantità più volte sul piccolo fornello a gas del rifugio, lieto di non dover accendere un fuoco all’esterno, sciogliendovi dentro del sale, suo prezioso alleato in situazioni difficili. Non era certo perfetto, ma avrebbe pulito al meglio la ferita e l’avrebbe aiutata a cicatrizzare il prima possibile.

Aveva delle garze sterili, accumulate durante il viaggio e trattate come fossero state tesori. Una di queste la usò una volta che l’acqua fu tiepida, intingendola nella soluzione salina per andare poi a tamponare la carne esposta.

Otacon diede segno di essere ancora cosciente solo allora, quando si lasciò sfuggire un gemito di dolore.

Snake non disse nulla, concentrato a non perdere neanche un lembo di pelle possibilmente infetto.

Cercò di pulire quando più possibile, andando anche a disinfettare i tagli delle braccia e del busto. Il resto del corpo pareva integro anche ad attenta analisi.

Se acqua e sale poteva essere considerato rudimentale, certo non lo era la pomata che estrasse dallo zaino.

Si lavò accuratamente le mani con la soluzione restante, avvertendo il bruciore dei piccoli tagli ed abrasioni che si era procurato, e con delicatezza andò a spalmare l’antisettico sul morso.

Nuovamente, Hal sussultò, e questa volta ruotò il volto verso quello di Snake, incontrando il suo sguardo.

Dave sapeva riconoscere un uomo distrutto quando ne vedeva uno, ed Hal era un esempio lampante.

Avrebbe voluto parlare, dire qualcosa per riportarlo alla realtà, ma con sua sorpresa fu l’altro ad aprire per primo la bocca, subito dopo che le prime lacrime cominciarono a scendere lungo le guance sporche e mal rasate.

«È tutta colpa mia», pigolò, la voce rotta.

Dave si sentì sprofondare.

Come poteva essere colpa dello scienziato?

Era stato Snake a trascinarlo con sé, a lasciarsi convincere che sarebbe stato furbo portarsi appresso un civile – per quanto essenziale – quando avrebbe dovuto lasciarlo alla prima base, dove avrebbe dovuto recuperarlo dopo secondo i piani; era stato lui a non notare che la porta sul retro del nascondiglio di Emma non era ben chiusa, lui che aveva deciso di allungare il viaggio di un mese per andare a recuperarla invece che segnalare la sua presenza ai superiori, come da prassi.

Le parole però gli morirono in gola.

Non osò dire nulla, per decenza o forse codardia.

Si limitò a portare la mano verso l’astuccio che aveva già preparato, la siringa di anti-virale pronta.

Allungò la mano per afferrare il braccio di Hal ma questo arretrò di scatto, la schiena nuda contro la parete fredda della baracca.

«No».

«Hal, più aspetti più rischiamo che muti».

«Non posso. Non me lo merito. Non voglio».

Snake si sporse in avanti, le ginocchia sul pavimento polveroso, una mano con la siringa pronta, l’altra a cercare la spalla dell’altro e a stringerla con forza. Forse Hal lo vide come un gesto di rabbia perché sussultò come minacciato.

Ma il soldato non si fermò, passò dalla spalla al volto dell’altro.

«Hal, non puoi mollare adesso. Dobbiamo arrivare al confine. Dopo tutto quello che siamo riusciti a fare non puoi cedere adesso per un dannato morso».

«Mia sorella è morta perché non sono stato in grado di proteggerla», biascicò fra le lacrime, bagnando le dita di Snake. «L’ho lasciata sola qui in mezzo. Non avrebbe dovuto trovarsi in questo cazzo di paese sin dall’inizio, e se è qui è per causa mia, per via del mio lavoro, delle mie fottute ricerche. Non servo a niente, a niente. Faccio solo del male agli altri».

Snake sapeva che in parte l’altro aveva ragione, che indubbiamente la scelta di E.E. di fare ricerca era stata dettata dal suo desiderio di ripercorrere i passi del fratello. E certo, Otacon in passato aveva aiutato chi probabilmente aveva acceso la prima fiamma di tutta quella distruzione, ma inconsapevolmente, con l’ingenuità di chi pensa di far scienza unicamente per far del bene, senza rendersi conto di essere al soldo di qualcuno che a cuore ha unicamente i propri interessi.

Ma era redento adesso, e il loro viaggio ne era la prova.

Il fatto che si fosse unito a Snake senza remore nonostante le difficoltà e i pericoli costanti, dimostrava che c’era ben altro dietro quegli occhiali rotti e faccia spaventata.

E se c’era qualcuno che poteva cambiare le sorti del mondo quello era proprio lui.

Fu così che la mano di Snake si mosse da sola.

Si separò giusto un istante dal suo volto, ma vi ritornò subito, questa volta con violenza tale che la testa dello scienziato ruotò dal lato opposto.

«Adesso tu ti lasci fare questa iniezione, e sarà così fino a che non saremo tornati alla civiltà, dove potrai essere trattato come si deve. E no, Otacon, non ti lascerò morire qui in mezzo al niente, dilaniato dai dolori della trasformazione. Siamo arrivati fin qui, abbiamo recuperato le ricerche di tua sorella sullo sviluppo delle nano-macchine per combattere l’infezione e dobbiamo portarle indietro, di modo che possano aiutare chi ha ancora la possibilità di sopravvivere. Sennò sarà stato tutto inutile. Non era più la bambina che ti ricordavi. Era un’adulta, conscia delle proprie scelte, e se riusciremo a tornare indietro e a far fruttare il lavoro di entrambi vorrà dire che come scelte non sono state sbagliate».

Hal lo guardò, la guancia arrossata, gli occhi gonfi e lucidi di pianto, ma finalmente silenzioso.

Snake non aggiunse altro.

Gli afferrò il braccio, sollevando la manica per cercare una vena adatta, e finalmente poté iniettare.

Mise da parte la siringa.

Avrebbe preferito non riutilizzarla, ma disinfettata accuratamente avrebbe potuto rivelarsi utile in situazioni di emergenza.

Una volta coperta la ferita con una garza, Snake fece rindossare il maglioncino allo scienziato, ormai ridotto poco più che a una marionetta, e una volta che ebbe fatto si avvicinò nuovamente a lui, mettendosi questa volta alle sue spalle.

Gli mise addosso il parka macchiato di sangue, coprendolo alla bene e meglio, per poi avvolgerlo stretto a sé, stringendolo al petto fra le proprie braccia. Hal non si oppose, anzi.

Si raggomitolò ancora di più, le mani strette sul petto di Dave, la testa affondata fra di esse, il corpo scosso dai singhiozzi.

Ormai era troppo tardi per rimettersi in cammino, troppo tardi per fare qualsiasi cosa.

Se la notte là fuori era un momento di terrore, fra quelle mura protette era un sollievo, una finestra di silenzio in mezzo a quella cacofonia di grida e rantoli.

Era il momento di curare le ferite e mostrare le proprie debolezze ai propri compagni.

Con le prime luci dell’alba sarebbe tornato il tempo di lottare ed essere forti.

Ma quella notte avrebbe permesso ad Hal di essere triste, di disperarsi.

E forse lo avrebbe concesso anche a se stesso.

**Author's Note:**

> Una OS breve ma che mi ha fatto venir voglia di scrivere ancora su questo genere! Spero vi sia piaciuta :) nel caso kudos e commenti sono ben accetti <3
> 
> Beth


End file.
